Disney Sexual References
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Danny and Don discuss sexual references from Disney movies. Sorry! It was something my friend and I came up with. If you like Disney movies to remain kid friendly, then it's probably best not to read this. Sorry!


This is something my best friend and I were talking about on the bus ride from school this afternoon! It's random and very stupid… that's your warning!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

Danny made his way back to the living room after putting a sleeping Lucy to bed. When he got back, he almost burst out laughing at the sight. In front of him was his best friend, Don, sitting there still watching the movie of the night, Finding Nemo.

"What are ya doing Flack?" he asked making his way back to his position on the couch. Don shrugged before turning his attention back to the TV.

"…just keep swimming. Just keep swimming…" Don burst out laughing. Danny gave him a curious look.

"Do you realize how many sexual references can be associated with Disney movies?" Danny looked at him in confusion, until he thought about it at which point he burst out laughing. After calming down a little, the guys started to think of other examples.

"Heigh Ho from Snow White" Danny added.

"You've got a Friend in me from Toy Story" Don said. The two men looked at each other before completely bursting out laughing. Don accidentally fell off of the love seat that he had taken refuge in. After another ten minutes, Danny and Don both stopped laughing. Danny wiped away some tears that had fallen while Don pulled himself back up. After sitting and thinking, Don turned to Danny and the men started firing off names of Disney songs.

"The Circle of Life from The Lion King."

"Be Prepared from The Lion King."

"The Bare Necessities from The Jungle Book."

"Arabian Nights from Aladdin."

"Steady as the Beating Drum from Pocahontas."

"Go the Distance from Hercules."

"Zero to Hero from Hercules."

"Appreciate the Lady from The Fox and The Hound."

"Let me be Good to You from The Great Mouse Detective."

"Good Company from Oliver and Company."

"And he Shall Smite the Wicked from The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid." After Danny finished his last one, the guys took a large breath before they burst out laughing. As Lindsay and Jess opened the door, they could hear their husbands laughing. They entered the apartment to see Don and Danny doubled over on the floor laughing. The women looked at each other before turning their attention back to the guys.

"What's so funny guys?" Jess asked. Don stopped laughing long enough to look up at his wife. When he saw her, he burst out laughing again. "It better not be about me Donald Aaron Flack Jr. or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" Don immediately sobered up while Danny continued laughing.

"Same goes to you Mr. Messer!" Lindsay yelled. Danny followed Don's actions and stopped his laughing fit. "Where are Lucy and Kiley?"

"Kiley fell asleep before we started Nemo and Luce fell asleep shortly after we started it" Danny answered. Lindsay nodded before waiting for Jess to ask the question.

"What were you two laughing at?" Jess asked in her interrogation tone. Don looked up and sighed.

"We were talking about how two grown men like to watch Disney movies. It was really stupid actually" Don said hoping to cover their butts. Jess and Lindsay both smirked. Danny and Don gulped because they both knew that the girls were hiding something.

"Sure… and it had nothing to do with the fact that you two were naming songs from those movies and thinking of the sexual references that they don't represent, but you two think of anyway, right?" Jess asked smirking. She always knew when she had the upper hand and this was one of those times.

"Fine, but you've got to admit they are pretty funny when you think of it!" Danny said setting Don off again. Jess and Lindsay smiled before giggling.

"It is pretty funny, but we haven't even touched some of the movies!" Lindsay exclaimed. She and Jess took a seat next to their husbands and started listing songs again.

"It could even happen to Flower from Bambie."

"Oh… what about…" That's how the couples spent their evening. Listing Disney movie songs that could have sexual references in them.

**CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY**

So it was really stupid, but my friend and I were being crazy on the bus ride home. Sorry if you read it all the way through, but thank you none the less! Please review! The good, the bad, and the ugly are all welcome!


End file.
